Daprayt
Daprayt is a group of islands in the Matoran Universe home to the Gorthayk Speciecs. Its main feature is a huge volcano located on the North Eastern Island called 'the Aktuun'. History The Island of Daprayt is a island full of forests and strange Rahi and one that many Matoran avoided. It was home to large cities and 4 Haernages. Its populace, the Gorthayk, are known to be body guards to many Turaga and other important Matoran (e.g. Turaga Elcha of Ta-Koro in Rode Nui''''s Body Guard is '''Jurkuchro). The Gorthayk are a strong and dim-witted species that know next to nothing other than how to kill each other. Many years ago the island was ravaged by a massive war that claimed over 1000 lives, the largest war in Daprayt's history. It was started by Godedir, the Haern of Yartru, when he ordered the invasion of the Masaor island of Nandarir. Adec intervened and attacked both Masaor and Yartru and destroyed the great city of Jargetor, the secondary capital of Masaor. Tuthir sided with Yartru and engaged in a massive battle along the slopes of the Arktuun against Adec. The war eventually ended with the transfur of prisoners and slaves. Haernages Adec: The Gorthayk of Adec live on the Ash Slopes of the Arktuun. They are war-hungry and will come up with any excuse to kill each other. The Haern of Adec, the Mauteril (Eternal Champion) has to prove their right to rule by slaying the previous Haern in a dual and (in most cases) murder their family. Their Elemental Power is Fire Tuthir: The Gorthayk of Tuthir are the slightly more intelligent race of their species that can display the momentous feat (for a Gorthayk) of basic addition. The Haern of Tuthir, the Kaerectu (Wise One) has to prove their worth by defeating the previous Haern in a multiplication challenge, a wrong answer is an immediate disqualification. The question most wrongly answered is 7x2. The challenger then has to kill the previous Haern in the most entertaining way to please the judges. Their Elemental Power is Ice. Yartru: The Gorthayk of Yartru are the craftsmen of Daprayt and are known to carve into stone using the ancient technique of Limderur, where the Gorthayk smashes their head into the stone to chip away at exes stone. A more advanced Gorthayk craftsmen may use the newer (and more efficient) technique of smashing their fists against the stone. The Haern of Yartru is chosen by the previous Haern who, at the age of 150, must commit ceremonial suicide by self-decapitation. Their Elemental Power is Stone. Masaor: The Gorthayk of Masaor live in the swamps and grasslands in the South Eastern Islands of Daprayt. They are only exporter of food in the entirety of Daprayt due to their higher attention spans. They 'farm' the defenseless Rahi called the Raegredu. The Haern of Masaor has to prove their worth by beating the previous Haern in a 'farming competition' in which the first one to 'farm' over 150 Raegredu goes into the next round. In the next round the challenger or Haern has to 'produce' Raegjadir, the cooked brain of a Raegredu in order to become Haern. Their Elemental Power is Water. Category:User:Rubikia Category:Islands Category:Southern Islands